


Late to Work

by madamesizzle



Series: Nico and Levi imagines that aren't sex cause sometimes i feel that way [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: Nico shows up at Levi's doorstep before worki took a scene from How To Get Away With Murder (Coliver scene) i liked and made it schmico





	Late to Work

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even really want to post this cause it's literally the same dialogue but with different names. Oh well.

It was 8:30 in the morning when Nico came knocking on Levi’s door. Levi opened the door to see him in workout clothes, covered in sweat, breathing deeply. Nico looked him up and down. 

“Take off your clothes,” is the only thing Nico said. 

“Did you run over here?” Levi asked with a confused chuckle. 

“Yeah,” Nico said as he walked through the door. “Now take off your clothes,” 

Levi looked down at his outfit and then looked back up at Nico. He was wearing a full suit, about to go to work when the Roman statue Nico walked through his door. He closed the door and looked to wear Nico is now standing in the middle of his bedroom doorway.

“I have to go to work, and I-I’m a little worried that you might be a sex addict,” Levi said with a pointed finger.

“Oh?” Nico teased, leaning against the doorway.

“There’s this book I read about this, The Velvet Rage, it’s really-” Nico cut him off.

“We’re young, red-blooded American males,” he walks closer to Levi with a smirk on his face. “Let’s not turn sex into a bad thing,” He reaches for the belt on Levi’s pants, but Levi pushes him off with a laugh, taking a step back.

“I’m just saying, why don’t we do something normal?” Nico rolls his eyes and walks away, still listening to Levi. “For once, that is not sex. Like, have breakfast or do the crosswords or whatever it is that actual couples do,” Levi says, getting quiet by the end. Are they a couple? He isn’t sure.

“Couples?” Nico asks. Levi winces and looks away. “What’s next? We change our relationship status on Facebook?” He steps closer. “I meet your mom?” Levi smiles.

“Th-that is not what I meant,” Levi points his finger again, this time Nico is right in front of him, a hair away from his finger, still getting closer. He has a teasing smile on his face. “I-I, I know that we’re not, like,” Nico is right in front his face, following his eyes. “You know what? I’ll just take off my clothes, we’ll have sex, as long as you ignore what I just said,”

“No, no, no,” Nico says, still following his every movement, “Watching you freak out is way more fun,” He smirks.

“Stop looking at me!” Levi laughs when Nico wouldn’t break eye contact with him. He moves his head to one side to avoid his gaze, but Nico just follows with an open smile, continuing to tease him.

Levi was late to work that morning.


End file.
